


Lights will lead you Home

by blackmeteor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together, soft???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Daniel and Minhyun finally move in together. A compilation of snippets from their new domestic life.





	1. How Cute You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be one fic but I decided to make this a drabble collection about Nielnyeon moving in together. uwu uwu

Daniel heaved a tired sigh as he slumped down on the couch. Boxes still littered the apartment and some of their furniture were still wrapped in plastic. They weren’t even halfway done with their move.

 

But still.

 

Daniel craned his head to the side, feeling his lips pull up on their own. Minhyun was already unpacking some of their dishes, placing the plates carefully to the side as he hummed an all too familiar song. Butterflies fluttered in Daniel’s stomach at the realization that he would get to see this view every day now.

 

“What’s got you so smiley, baby?”

Daniel grinned even wider. “I love how cute you are when we’re alone. You even call me pet names!” He let out a giggle. “I’m just really happy, hyung.”

“Are you now?” Minhyun said, quirking an eyebrow. Daniel watched as the other placed the plate down, walking over to him with a pleased smile. Stopping in front of the younger, Minhyun cupped his cheeks, bending down to look at Daniel eye to eye. “How happy are you?”

“Very, very happy.” Daniel sighed as Minhyun rubbed their noses together.

“So am I, baby.” Minhyun whispered before closing the distance between them.

 

It had been their first kiss in their new home.

\--

Daniel hummed happily, scaling the stairs at 2 steps at a time. Their move couldn’t have been timed more perfectly. They had enough time to unpack and arrange things before the holiday season would begin. Daniel was already giddy imagining how beautiful their place would look after they had decorated it. His mind was wandering as he walked, trying to find the perfect day for them to go shopping.

 

“Niel, how many times do I have to tell you to watch where you’re going?”

Daniel jumped at his boyfriend’s voice. “Hyung, you scared me!”

“Well, unless you decided to move out, you already passed by our place.” Minhyun said with a light chuckle, pulling Daniel back to the direction of their unit.

Daniel laughed, lacing their hands together as they walked back to their place. “I was distracted, sorry.”

“I noticed.” Minhyun said, unlocking their door. “What are you thinking about, hm?”

Daniel let go of Minhyun’s hand, removing his coat and taking Minhyun’s to hang up on their coat rack. “I was thinking about the hot new TA in my Linguistics class.”

“Oh?” Minhyun asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat on the arm of their couch. “And what about your new TA?”

“Well, he’s a year older than you and maybe taller than you by a few centimeters? Cold face too but you should see him smile! And ooh, he’s a dancer too!” Daniel burst into laughter when Minhyun suddenly got off the couch, storming to their bedroom. “Yah, hyung, where are you going?”

“Off to bed. Have fun dreaming of hyung in the living room!” Minhyun huffed, marching in their room.

Daniel laughed, jogging the next steps to hug Minhyun from behind. “Baby, hey, what? You’re really exiling me to the living room?” He kept on laughing when Minhyun turned his face away, frown etched on his face. “Hyuuuung!” Daniel whined. “I was just joking! As if I would look at another man besides you!”

“Try to look a little more apologetic, would you?” Minhyun said, pushing Daniel away.

“Sorry.” Daniel said, grin still wide on his face. “I just can’t help it.”

“Go away. Go to your hot TA.”

“But I have my hot boyfriend right here.” Daniel retorted, attempting to kiss Minhyun’s cheek. “Hyuuung.” He whined when Minhyun kept on squirming away.

 

Daniel frowned when Minhyun managed to push him away, continuing on his angry march to their room. Grunting under his breath, Daniel hurried after his boyfriend, saying a quiet apology before lifting Minhyun up into his arms. It wasn’t an easy task carrying Minhyun; his boyfriend weighed almost as much as he did and had a few inches on him. It was only the element of surprise that allowed Daniel to actually pull it off.

 

Luckily, their bed was only a few spaces from their door and Daniel was able to unceremoniously throw Minhyun on it before the other could escape his hold. He quickly scrambled on the bed, lying down on top of the older to make sure he stayed there.

 

“Kang Daniel!” Minhyun exclaimed, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Daniel chuckled, a little breathless. “Yes, sir. That’s my name.”

“Ugh, I hate you.” Minhyun groaned, tipping his head back. “Get off.”

“No.” Daniel kissed the underside of Minhyun’s jaw. “Don’t say you hate me. You promised never to do that.”

“Oh.” Minhyun said shortly, facing Daniel with a small smile. “I’m sorry. You know I don’t hate you, right?”

“Yeah but still. Don’t say those words to me, please.” Daniel pouted.

Minhyun nodded, pressing a soft kiss on Daniel’s lips. “I’m sorry, baby. I won’t do that again.”

“Okay.” Daniel easily agreed, relaxing his position on top of Minhyun. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” Minhyun replied, tilting his head. “Do you really find the new TA hot?”

“Meh. Not my type. You’re still hotter.” Daniel quickly responded. “I’ve waited my whole high school life for you to notice me. Some TA won’t ever compare.”

Minhyun blushed a beautiful pink, a color that was slowly becoming Daniel’s favorite on him. “Well… as long as you remember that, I suppose it’s fine.”

Daniel laughed, nosing the crook of Minhyun’s neck. “You act like you’re not affected but then you storm out in jealousy. Why are you so cute?”

“Am not cute. You can ask Minki or Jonghyun.”

 

Daniel hummed, not even bothering to argue about it anymore. He knew that Minhyun wouldn’t agree to it, no matter what he said. It was fine though. Daniel liked that he was the only one to see Minhyun like this, to see how jealous Minhyun could be and how childish he could be when he was jealous.

 

“You’re spacing out again! Are you really thinking about that TA?!” Minhyun exclaimed, pinching Daniel’s cheek.

“Am not.” Daniel grinned. “I was thinking of how cute you are.”

Minhyun huffed, protest ready on his lips only to be blocked by Daniel’s kisses.

 

And later, when the two of them had laid down with Minhyun nestled in Daniel’s arms, the older would bury his face in the younger’s chest, hands tightly gripping the back of the latter’s shirt.

 

“You’re mine, okay?” Minhyun whispered, voice laced with drowsiness.

Daniel chuckled, pressing a kiss on top of his boyfriend’s head. “All yours, cutie.”

 

 


	2. Cooking For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel hasn't cooked for Minhyun in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I write actual names for the chapters... Add to the list of crappy things about this haha

Daniel rolled over on the bed, typing in his response to Jaehwan’s text as he did. He had gotten out of class early and was waiting for his boyfriend to get home. A grin spread across Daniel’s face as he imagined Minhyun walking through the door, calling out a quiet ‘I’m home’ as he did. It was a habit that Minhyun had gotten during his short stay in Japan and Daniel had found it adorable, always looking forward to days when he would get home earlier and get to hear it.

 

As if on cue, Daniel heard their front door opening with Minhyun’s familiar voice calling out. “I’m home.”

Daniel quickly got out of bed, phone forgotten as he went out to greet his boyfriend. “Welcome home, baby.” Daniel greeted.

Minhyun smiled, crossing the room in quick strides and wrapping the younger in a tight hug. “Hey. You’re home early.”

“Class ended early so I went straight home.” Daniel replied, nuzzling Minhyun’s neck. “I waited for you to get home before starting dinner. Anything you want to have?”

“Anything but ramen.” Minhyun replied with a small chuckle.

 

Daniel sighed with a small nod. He had been busy preparing for the winter dance showcase these days, resulting to late nights and take outs for dinner. Sadly, that also included coming back home to an already sleeping Minhyun. Daniel knew that his boyfriend couldn’t cook but at least, Sujin had taught him how to make ramen.

 

“I’ll whip you up something tasty, hyung.” Daniel promised, pressing a soft kiss by Minhyun’s adam’s apple.

“Mhm.” Minhyun replied, obviously pleased by the statement. He pulled back from the hug, kissing Daniel’s temple. “I’m going to take a shower first, okay?”

 

Daniel nodded, slowly letting go of his boyfriend. The two of them stood there, just looking at each other before Minhyun pulled away, smiling at Daniel again before finally turning around. Daniel kept his eyes trained on his boyfriend’s figure until it disappeared into their room, a content grin on his face all the while. He wondered how long the novelty of finally living together would last. Maybe it would never wear off.

 

Finally pulling himself out of it, Daniel headed to their kitchen, opening their fridge to check what they had. He was relieved to see that it was full but then his relieved smile turned upside down at the implications, that his boyfriend hadn’t had anything but ramen for the entire week. Looking at what he had, Daniel decided that a Japanese themed dinner would do the trick. Daniel quickly got to work, taking out all of the ingredients he needed.

 

Daniel had already started on the soup when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Leaning back into the touch, Daniel listened as his boyfriend hummed, swaying their bodies along to the melody of the song.

 

“What are we having?” Minhyun whispered into Daniel’s ear, making the younger shiver.

“Uhm, I thought of having something Japanese. Tonkatsu and miso soup. Is that okay with you?” Daniel replied, a little flustered by Minhyun’s actions.

Minhyun chuckled. “You’re feeling apologetic.” Daniel whined when his boyfriend pulled away from him. “Niel, come on. Look at me.” Minhyun said, poking the younger’s waist.

“I’m cooking, hyung. I know you don’t know how to cook but it requires focus.” Daniel mumbled.

 

Minhyun huffed before pulling on Daniel’s arm, turning him around. Daniel whined, refusing to look at his boyfriend straight in the eye. He knew that when he did, he would lose himself in those orbs and admit to feeling guilty about leaving Minhyun alone. That was the only thing that Jonghyun had asked of him after all, to look after and feed Minhyun.

 

Jonghyun had been Minhyun’s roommate since university started and had known the other ever since they were in high school so he knew how hopeless the latter was in the kitchen. Daniel had laughed it off the first time Jonghyun had mentioned it; Minhyun looked so put together. There was no way he was that bad at the kitchen. But after Minhyun had attempted to cook for Daniel during one of their dates, Daniel had realized how true Jonghyun’s statement was. So when the two of them announced the big news to Jonghyun, the latter had pulled Daniel aside to make sure that Minhyun wouldn’t attempt more than making a ramen in their future home with another reminder that without someone to feed him, Minhyun tended to skip on meals completely. Daniel had nodded and solemnly promised to take care of it at the time.

 

“Kang Daniel, my eyes are up here.” Minhyun said, cupping Daniel’s chin to raise his head.

“Hyuuung.” Daniel whined.

“Nieeel.” Minhyun whined back, grinning when Daniel snorted. “Baby, are you feeling bad? You don’t usually make me Japanese food.”

“I just felt like it.” Daniel replied with a small smile.

“And why did you feel like it?”

“I just did. Why are you questioning me like this?”

Minhyun looked at Daniel for a long second before letting out a sigh. “I can look after myself, Daniel. It isn’t your fault I can’t cook anything.”

“Yeah but I was supposed to make sure you didn’t starve to death.” Daniel said with a pout. “Jonghyun hyung is going to be mad if he found out that I let you just eat ramen for an entire week.”

Minhyun rolled his eyes. “I did not just eat ramen for the entire week. I went out with Minki sometimes.” He laughed when Daniel whined at that. “Plus someone made me sandwiches before they left for rehearsal to make sure I don’t starve to death, quote unquote.”

“Sandwiches aren’t real food.” Daniel countered, a blush staining his cheeks. He didn’t think Minhyun would find the sandwiches something to be thankful about.

“Tonkatsu and miso soup are real food and you’re making them for me now so it’s all good.” Minhyun retorted. “Seriously, Niel. It’s nothing. I knew you were busy this time of the year. It isn’t a big deal.”

 

Daniel opened his mouth to retort again but Minhyun surprised him with a kiss, backing him against the kitchen counter as he deepened the kiss. All thoughts of the dance showcase and apologizing went out of Daniel’s mind as he responded to the kiss, entangling his fingers in his boyfriend’s damp hair. They only broke apart when the sound of the soup boiling and spilling over became too loud to ignore. Cursing under his breath, Daniel quickly pulled away and got to work, lowering the heat of the flame with Minhyun laughing in the background. Daniel huffed but there was a smile playing on his face.

 

Shooing Minhyun away, Daniel worked on the rest of their dinner, listening to his boyfriend talk about how his day went and even the things he missed out on last week. Daniel was certain he hadn’t been this happy in quite some time.

 

“Thank you for the food.” Minhyun said, eyes sparkling as he looked at the food.

“See, you were starving!” Daniel laughed. “Don’t expect too much. I’m not that good of a cook.”

Minhyun shook his head. “It’s going to taste so much better because my boyfriend cooked it for me.”

 

 


End file.
